DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The Microarray/DNA sequencing core will provide cost effective access to automated DNA sequencing and training and access to the use of high density cDNA arrays for investigating patterns of gene expression across panels of thousands of genes in a single experiment. A third component will provide investigators access to laser capture microdissection which allows one to isolate small groups of cells based on histological appearance for analysis of gene and protein expression.